


The Hospital Part Two: Friends and Disowned Parents

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Roman Isn't Okay Anymore [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Child Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders Are Twins, Not Beta Read, Protective Everybody, Teenage Sleep | Remy Sanders, The parents are dicks, is this child abuse? Imma tag it to be safe, using a mobile I’m not used to sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: It’s Virgil and Logan’s turn to visit Roman, but what do they have in store? And what does Remy have, that will change everything, for everyone?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Roman Isn't Okay Anymore [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662115
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	The Hospital Part Two: Friends and Disowned Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I had written the first half down on paper (like I do with all my other fics) and I left it somewhere, so the whole Virgil and Logan visit without Remy was me making it up as I went, whoops
> 
> Also, sorry the notes are long!

It was about a day later (maybe less, Roman really wasn’t sure... the hospital was messing with his head) when Virgil and Logan had come for their visit. Roman had both been looking forward too, and dreading the day the two would walk through the doors. He really wasn’t sure how they were going to react... 

~~**Logan is going to dump you, and Virgil is-** ~~

_No, that wouldn’t be like them_ , Roman counteracted. Logan had promised to stand by him through thick and thin. Even so, if that was Logan’s choosing then he would respect it. It would hurt (a lot) but they could still be friends.   
  


As if thinking about them was a summoning spell, the door to his blinding white room opened tentatively. From where he was sitting, Ro could see a head pop through.

“Princey,” Virgil said breathlessly as he sped into the room, Logan trailing behind him. Roman almost chuckled, but the sound died in his throat once he saw the state Virgil and Logan were in. 

Virgils usually purposely smudged eyeshadow now looked more out of shape then normal, and as the boy caught a look at his red and puffy eyes, he put two and two together and realized that he had been crying.   
  


Logan looked no better, his eyes were in the same state as most when they entered the room, but his face was red and blotchy as well. His hair was also messier than its immaculate normal, showing that he had run his hands through it multiple times.   
  


They both ran towards the bed and raced to Romans side. Logan took his right hand into his own as Virgil threw a backpack on the ground and joined the two. Nobody said anything for a couple seconds and they took in Roman lying in his hospital bed.   
  


“Princey... what in the _hell_ were you thinking?” Virgil said hoarsely. There was no malice behind the words, not even a hint of anger, but pure and unfiltered pain. It broke Romans already cracked heart.   
  


“We said we were, _are_ , here for you! Why...why didn’t you call us? Or-or-or texted us to help? Why did you do... this?” He continued, voice cracking at the end. Logan however was still silent, waiting for his boyfriends response.   
  


“I was scared... so, so scared of everything,” Roman stated, looking away from Virgils eyes now filled with tears.   
  


“But why didn’t you call?” Virgil replied. Roman sighed.   
  


“It, I-....” Roman started, trying to explain. “Because everything happened so fast...” and so he began the story, starting with his teacher’s talk and ending with him on the cool tile floor of his bathroom.   
  


His friends were both rendered speechless as they took in everything that happened. A minute passed and when nobody had talked still, Roman started to get worried. Had he said too much?   
  


“I fucking hate your parents...” Logan mumbled, breaking the silence. Shocked that the ever so careful Logan had sweared, both Roman and Virgil had gasped and turned to look at him. Noticing their stares, Logan raised an eyebrow.   
  
  


“What? It’s true, I fucking hate your parents,” he repeated, causing Roman to giggle.   
  


“Welcome to the club man, we have cookies,” he simply said, lightening the mood. It seemed as if a dark veil had been lifted as the young teens started to laugh.   
  


“Okay, okay, okay, before I combust from laughing too hard-“

”Not biologically possible, Virgil.”

”-I have some things to give to you, Romano,” Virgil continued after being interrupted while reaching into his backpack. He pulled out an envelope. The front stated his name, and Roman recognized it as Mr. Sanders handwriting.

It was a long letter, reassuring Roman that If he needed to talk, then he would be there. He had even offered to check in once in a while, along with the school counselor. The whole thing was sweet and touching, and it sprung tears into the thirteen year olds eyes.   
  


“You okay, Ro?” Logan asked, sitting down in one of the horrific chairs beside the bed. Roman just nodded and wiped his eyes, placing he letter down. It was then that Virgil grabbed his nearest hand and took out some red nail polish from the bag he brought. Noticing Roman’s questioning look, Virgil just winked, and so the redhead went along with it; ignoring his fears. It was rather... soothing.   
  


* * *

After Virgil had finished painting the red on both of his hands (and was in the middle of adding gold glitter) the door opened again, only this time a small toddler waddled his way inside. Hearing the kids excited steps to see his brother, Roman recognized him as Patton. Remy walked in behind, with no Janus in sight. Raising an eyebrow at his older brother, Roman stared into his sunglasses covered eyes.   
  


Adjusting said eyewear, Remy sat in one of the chairs to his left, Patton plopping down next to him. Seemingly reading his mind, Remy answered the unspoken question.   
  


“He’s with Remus. When we made a visit to the house Janus was exhausted, so your twin volunteered to stay at home so the little snake could nap. Patton however was wide awake, so he tagged along.” The room went quiet again, only the noises of the machines and the babbling of Patton reassured Roman that time was passing, and that he wasn’t stuck in time and space. 

~~**But you should be! It would be better on everyone if you were!** ~~

For a second, he thought about what his demon had just said. He had friends, a boyfriend, and brothers who cared about him and would do anything to help him get better. If he were lost in time and space, how would they feel?   
  


_They would feel like they are now,_ Roman conquered.   
  


_“Princey... what in the hell were you thinking?”_ Virgil had said. It was heartbreaking to hear him speak like that. Like his most precious possession had been destroyed. Like he could never get something he loved back... 

It was then that Roman decided he never wanted to hear that tone again. He never wanted Virgil, or anyone, to go through something so bad, that all you heard was pain. He was going to strive to make sure that his wish would come true. He would try, so, so hard.   
  


The sound of paper hitting the floor and a small curse brought Roman back to the present. He glanced over to his left to see Remy reaching over for another envelope that seemed to have fallen out of his messenger bag. On it was Ro’s name, and it made his heart sink.   
  


He felt fear climb it’s way into his bones and stomach, making him want to throw up. He would know that cursive writing any wear. He had seen it signing off on doctors notes and field trip forms. He had even seen it on contracts, allowing Roman to model for their business.   
  


“Remy,” he finally said, causing the older to flinch and pause what he was doing. “Is that from...?” 

Remy sighed, and finally picked up the letter.   
  


“Yes, it’s from Mom and Dad. They left it on the table before leaving for some trip, y’know, the usual.” His voice turned sour at the mention of the parents, but he quickly changed his demeanor.   
  


“I didn’t think you would want to read it,” he continued. “I held onto it and I wasn’t sure if you cared or if you did, but-“

”Rem?”

”Yeah?”

”I wanna hear it. Can you read it to me?” Everyone in the room was startled and gawked at Roman like he had two heads. Well, almost everyone. Patton was oblivious to everything that was happening.   
  


Remy recovered quickly, and he cleared his throat, taking a swig of coffee. As he opened the letter, Logan grasped their hands together, ignoring the wet nail polish, and grounded his partner. Finally, Remy began to read, growing more and more agitated as he went on.   
  


_“Roman,_

_We are very disappointed in you! Not angry, but very, very, disappointed! Not only have you followed in your older brothers foot steps-“_ Remy’s voice cracked and Logan and Virgils eye’s bulged, but they soon recovered”- _but you’ve landed yourself in the hospital! How_ dare _you!  
  
_

_“You are quite lucky that we aren’t home, or you would get the lecture of a lifetime! However, the Prince Advertising Company stops for no one!”  
  
_

Remy stopped reading and Roman could see that he was visibly seething. 

“Is that all?” He asked, but Rem simply shook his head and continued.   
  


_“Because of what you’ve done, we need to lay down some ground rules. Firstly, you are never allowed to be alone in your room, or any room for that matter! Someone must be with you!  
_

_“We also want you to think about this disgraceful thing you’ve done, and so we will be taking away your phone! Remy will be holding onto it from now on, and you are only to use it for emergencies!_

_”We are_ extremely _disappointed in you! Did you ever think of the business before downing your fathers sleeping pills (which you will be paying for replacement of)? No, of course you didn’t!  
  
_

_“That is all.”  
_

Everyone in the hospital room was a range of absolutely livid, to simply in shock of what they’d heard. Logan was on the latter of the scale, his eyes glazed over and clouded as he processed what he had heard.

Remy however, was bright red with rage, and Roman was afraid his brothers teeth were going to crack for how hard they were grinding together.   
  


Virgil was again the first to speak, even if he stuttered.   
  


“W-what... who’s parents would d-do that?” And very dark and grim chuckle emerged, and everyone turned to the source. Roman, the cause, had tears streaming down his face.   
  


“Mine of course,” he managed to croak out. He really shouldn’t have expected anything less from them. He really was just a marketing ploy for his parents, just a pawn in their corporate game of chess.   
  


Patton, as if just noticing the tense atmosphere, started to whimper. Remy, who had forgotten the child was next to him, suddenly softened and picked up his younger brother, soothing him. 

To the untrained eye, it looked like all of Remy’s anger disappeared, but Roman knew that wasn’t the case. He had done it himself, stuffing his feelings deep down, and to see someone close do it so well, hurt. 

“...assholes,” Logan finally muttered, voicing what had been on everyone’s mind.

”Yeah,” Roman said weakly, wiping his eyes. “Assholes.”  


**Author's Note:**

> I have decided that I want to do a Q&A for this series, or just questions about me!! If you have any questions leave it in the comments and next installment will have the answer!  
> ALSO!!  
> Thanks to AO3 user PandemoniumWriter (Rowyn on YouTube) we now have a podfic version of ‘When Someone Found Out’, and they even drew some epic fanart!! Go give it some love!!!  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFqh2ZZo0RA&feature=youtu.be


End file.
